


Kiss Me

by karcathy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio is bored, and Kurapika is a shameless tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #13 on this prompts list (http://karcathy.tumblr.com/post/141536038148/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) for Effy, light of my life, fucking gay mess, can't believe ao3 isn't working and won't let me gift this to her. Send me some if you want to (I'm most likely to write for leopika bc I love these gays the most)!

Leorio sighed, throwing himself dramatically onto the sofa, his legs draped over one arm and his head resting against Kurapika's elbow. Kurapika was curled up at the end, his legs tucked underneath him and his nose buried in a book, ignoring the rest of the world around him completely.

“Go away, I'm reading,” he said, nudging Leorio's head with his elbow.

Leorio huffed, pulling himself up into a sitting position and leaning over to peer at Kurapika's book.

“Go away,” he repeated, moving his book out of Leorio's line of sight.

“But I'm bored,” whined Leorio, leaning his head on Kurapika's shoulder.

“Go and study,” said Kurapika, still not looking away from his book.

“Studying is boring,” Leorio said, attempting to look at Kurapika with puppy dog eyes despite the fact he was resolutely ignoring him.

“You'll never be a doctor with that attitude.”

Leorio sighed, sliding down so his head was resting in Kurapika's lap. Kurapika continued reading, but shifted so his legs were untucked and his lap was more comfortable. Leorio lay like that for a solid minute in silence before getting bored.

“Kurapika,” whined Leorio, dragging out the last _a_ sound.

“Shh,” said Kurapika, shifting his book into one hand and using the other to cover Leorio's mouth.

Leorio responded, maturely as ever, by licking his hand. Grimacing, Kurapika pulled it away and lightly smacked Leorio around the head.

“Don't be a child,” he said, frowning, “Let me read in peace.”

“Never,” said Leorio, rolling over and pressing his lips to Kurapika's stomach, “Stop reading.”

“No,” said Kurapika, as Leorio worked his way up to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his shirt.

“Kiss me.”

“No,” said Kurapika, lifting his book up so he could continue to read it whilst Leorio kissed his neck, one leg between his legs and his hands resting lightly on his waist.

“ _Kiss me._ ”

“Go away,” said Kurapika, smiling and turning his head away so Leorio's lips landed on his cheek instead of his mouth.

“How,” said Leorio, returning to his neck and punctuating each word with a kiss, “Is your book so much more interesting than me?”

“Oh, that's not hard,” said Kurapika lightly, enjoying Leorio's frustration.

“Just kiss me,” said Leorio, nudging him so he could straddle him properly and moving to kiss the other side of his neck.

“Hmm,” said Kurapika, pretending to think about it, “No. You can keep doing this, though. It's actually quite nice.”

“You're such a tease.”

Kurapika smirked, shifting his book into one hand and running the other lightly down Leorio's back. Leorio moaned softly, moving up to press kisses along his jaw.

“Please kiss me,” he said, as Kurapika's hand traced patterns on his back.

“Mm, no,” said Kurapika, lowering his book, no longer bothering to pretend to be reading it but still enjoying teasing Leorio.

“Kiss me,” he said, kissing Kurapika's chin.

Kurapika laughed, letting his book fall to the floor, and used both hands to hold Leorio back.

“Kiss me,” he said, more insistently, straining against Kurapika's hands.

“Hold on,” Kurapika said, softly.

Excruciatingly slowly, he leant in, and pressed his lips gently to Leorio's.

“There,” he said, smiling, “Now will you let me read in peace?”

“Never,” said Leorio, leaning back in to kiss him again.

Kurapika laughed, but let him. His book lay abandoned on the floor as they kissed, everything else forgotten. Maybe Leorio was more interesting, after all.


End file.
